


Немного о взрослении

by robin_puck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Тони вырос?





	Немного о взрослении

– Я подвезу, – сказал Стив, заметив ее замешательство.  
– Нет, что ты, это неудобно…  
– Брось, – Стив распахнул дверцу пассажирского сиденья и помог ей взобраться на высокую подножку внедорожника. – Хэппи занят, а мне все равно нужно к вам заехать и поговорить наконец с твоим супругом. Неудобно как раз вызывать тебе отдельный транспорт, ну и… забираться в этих каблуках в машину тоже не очень удобно, наверное.  
– Я привыкла, – улыбнулась Пеппер, устраивая на коленях портфель и ставя рядом пару жестких тубусов. – Спасибо тебе. Не люблю вызывать такси, ты знаешь, это небезопасно, особенно сейчас.  
– Взяла работу на дом? – кивнул Стив на тубусы, вставляя ключ в замок зажигания.  
– Это? А, нет… – Пеппер на секунду прикусила губу. – Это для Марии. Чертежи одной из старых поделок Тони. Можно было бы скачать файлы из дома, но, ты знаешь, в ее возрасте вредно много времени проводить за компьютером, так что я…  
– Решила распечатать, – закончил за нее Стив. – Ничего себе. Сколько ей?  
– Уже четыре. Еще полгода назад я думала, что обошлось, но месяц спустя она разочаровалась во всех диснеевских принцессах разом и потребовала конструктор.  
Стив рассмеялся, и Пеппер рассмеялась вместе с ним, а потом надолго замолчала, глядя в боковое окно, где проплывали мимо дома, вывески, повороты, люди-люди-люди… На выезде из шумного города Стив, в последнее время совсем не переносивший тишины, включил радио, и из динамиков потекла негромкая мелодия. Судя по всему, какое-то ретро, но для Стива до сих пор почти любая популярная музыка звучала словно привет из прошедшего мимо будущего. Как все-таки странно, когда будущее прямиком отправляется в прошлое, ни на секунду не задержавшись в настоящем...  
– Никогда не думала, что именно я буду тем, кто не сможет остановиться, – неожиданно сказала Пеппер. Стив нахмурился.  
– Разве останавливаться так необходимо? – осторожно спросил он.  
– Даже Тони сумел, – Пеппер грустно улыбнулась. – Он сильно изменился после… ты знаешь.  
– Моей смерти, – кивнул Стив, не отводя глаз от дороги.  
– Твоей смерти. Живет на ферме, в глуши, практически не появляется на публике. Кто бы мог подумать, что Тони добровольно откажется от появлений на публике. И он гораздо лучший родитель, чем я.  
– Не говори так.  
– Это правда. Дети его обожают. Он – веселый папа, с которым интересно и который всегда рядом, а я…  
– Ты замечательная мать.  
– Я замечательный директор корпорации.  
– И это тоже. Кто сказал, что должно быть обязательно наоборот? Ты же знаешь, из Тони не слишком хороший руководитель.  
Пеппер рассмеялась, сильно краснея.  
– Отвратительный, – кивнула он с почти мечтательной улыбкой. – Ты не представляешь, как с ним было трудно.  
– Скучаешь по тем временам?  
– Когда он летал в своем выпендрежном костюме и каждую секунду рисковал жизнью? Нет, не очень. Но…  
– Но?  
Как ни странно, Пеппер удивительно шло краснеть, у нее даже уши становились малиновыми. И плечи, и шея, и черт его знает, почему, но это все выглядело ужасно мило.  
– Я боюсь, что он смирился, – сказала она наконец, вздыхая и качая головой. – Я так долго об этом мечтала: что он остепенится, успокоится…  
– Только не Тони, – уверенно заявил Стив, чувствуя смутный укол беспокойства.  
– Думаешь?  
– Абсолютно уверен. Ты ведь знаешь его столько лет. Тони – это… Тони. У него всегда миллион новых проектов.  
– Только не в последнее время. Знаешь. Я боюсь, что это все сломало его. И я в том числе: своим давлением, своими требованиями…  
– Прекрати, – потребовал Стив. – Не смей себя обвинять. Ты не требовала ничего сверхъестественного.  
Это все ему решительно не нравилось. Пеппер и Тони были лучшей парой среди всех его знакомых, они жили в непривычном, но устойчивом равновесии прав и обязанностей, воспитывали двух чудесных детей, и... Стив был просто не готов узнать, что у одной из немногих констант его жизни нашлось свое уязвимое место.  
– Если кто и виноват в том, что Тони заперся в поместье и не высовывает оттуда носа, это я, – сказал он наконец. Пеппер посмотрела на него молча и укоризненно.  
– Серьезно, это все началось с меня…

– Хей, Эд, что там на мониторах?  
– Мама перемещается в одном транспорте с другим человеком. Судя по расчетным данным, они будут здесь через тридцать семь минут.  
– Что? – Тони даже сварочную маску на затылок сдвинул. – С каким еще человеком?  
– Это дядя Стив, – Эд шмыгнул носом и спрыгнул со стула. – Ставить еще один прибор на стол?  
Тони покусал губу.  
– Да, парень, давай. Не знаю, что дяде Стиву тут нужно, но, пожалуй, это надолго, – он напоследок окинул критическим взглядом монструозный механизм, над которым трудился, и покачал головой. – Джарвис, начинай уборку. Стандартный протокол. Чтобы ни одной гайки, ни одного обрезка…  
– Будет сделано, сэр. Но если вы хотите, чтобы миссис Старк ни о чем не догадалась, вам следует принять душ.  
– Точно… – Тони покрутил шеей, морщась. – Что там с обедом?  
– Мисс Мария собрала нового кухонного робота взамен уничтоженного утром. Насколько я могу судить, тот вполне функционален. На десерт фруктовые корзиночки.  
Тони прыснул.  
– Ну еще бы, я не удивлюсь, если весь ужин у нас будет состоять из фруктовых корзиночек…  
– Пап, я накрыл на стол! – Эд ткнулся макушкой ему в бок, и Тони невольно охнул.  
– Молодчина. И-и, ты помнишь правило?  
– Маме ни слова! – торжественно произнес Эд. – А почему ты ей не рассказываешь?  
– Мама не очень любит, когда я делаю эти штуки.  
– Заругает?  
– Может, – вздохнул Тони. – Но я обещаю, когда-нибудь я ей точно расскажу. Или она узнает обо всем сама. Чаще почему-то получается, что она узнает обо всем сама.  
– Это же мама, – снисходительно протянул Эд. – Мама все знает.  
– Марш переодеваться, – Тони хлопнул его пониже спины. – И вытащи сестру из мастерс… из детской, ей бы тоже надо умыться… Вот несправедливость, почему ей можно взрывать роботов, а мне нет…  
– Она ведь еще маленькая, – вздохнул Эд. – Мне в четыре года тоже было можно, но теперь я взрослый и должен присматривать за вами двумя, пока мамы нет.  
Тони только безнадежно покачал головой и побрел в ванную. Иногда чувствовать себя младше рассудительного семилетки было странно.

– Давай прекратим этот бессмысленный спор, – утомленно сказала наконец Пеппер. – Сойдемся на том, что никто не виноват. Тони просто вырос. В конце концов, невозможно быть вечным ребенком, когда-то приходит и чувство ответственности, и понимание, что не вся жизнь состоит исключительно из блестящих игрушек и гениальных озарений.  
– Ты права, – кивнул Стив. – Все взрослеют рано или поздно.


End file.
